


To the End and Forever After

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Batjokes Week 2015 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven: You're so beautiful when you're angry.</p>
<p>Bruce is kind of bumbling when it comes to proposals. The Joker will always find it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End and Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> I either post really late or super early, there is no in between.

“Hey Bruce.” Dick leaned against a clutter free area next to the Bat Computer. “So Damian told me that he thought something was bothering you…” He scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with having to be the one to do this. He got Bruce’s attention, at least, even if he wasn’t looking at him directly. “Wanna talk about it?”

Bruce sighed, running his hand through his hair before pushing away from the computer. “I proposed.”

Dick burst into a smile. “What did he say?”

He tapped the desk “That’s the problem. He didn’t say _anything_.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it again.” Dick straightened up. “Did you make it clear that you were proposing? Like, candlelit dinner, flowers, etc.?”

Electric blue eyes flicked up, brows furrowed. “Do you really think that he’d want that?”

“Out of all the melodramatic men I know, and I know _a lot_ , he’d want it the most,” Dick assured. “How did you ask that he didn’t respond, anyway?”

Bruce only sighed. “It doesn’t matter if it wasn’t good enough.”

* * *

 

It had actually been in their bed. The moonlight had been streaming in through the glass windows, making the Joker's skin glimmer. He looked beautiful, like he did every night.

Like he usually did, Bruce had contemplated anything he could say. One arm was wrapped around his waist, his back to Bruce's chest.

"Love?"

The Joker hummed in response. He sounded tired but he'd probably be awake for a while still, staring out onto the balcony.

Bruce propped himself up onto his elbow. "Would you marry me, if I asked?"

* * *

 

He probably shouldn’t be smiling as much as he was when Bruce pushed his chair in. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking his seat across from him.

"How are you doing today, love?" Bruce asked as he poured them each a glass of the Joker's favorite rose wine.

He was trying so hard not to laugh. It was just so amusing to have Bruce playing it up like this, practically in his playboy persona, but just enough of it for him to notice.

"I'm... Peachy," he said, throwing in a smile for good measure. "What about you, darling?"

Bruce rubbed his thumb on the base of the wine glass. It was an unconscious nervous habit that the Joker had noticed over the years. At the same time, his eyes were a little bit steely... It felt like he was getting the best of all three of Bruce's personas tonight.

The appetizer was a pleasant summer salad with locally grown fruit tossed in. He wished he hadn't taken his mess because he could feel himself getting tired and the alcohol wasn't helping.

They were actually at a restaurant tonight (although it was empty, implying that Bruce had bought it out for the night), which curbed the Joker's usual banter even more. He could tell that Bruce was trying, and usually he'd be trying too (if he wasn't mad, that is) but he was _so_ tired.

Unfiltered, his chin in his hand, he muttered, "You're so beautiful when you're angry."

Bruce paused in lifting the wine glass to his mouth. "Excuse me?"

He looked down at the place setting that he had arranged again after the appetizer. "Because I didn't answer you the other night. I mean, why else would you be doing this? You're angry, aren't you?"

He sighed. "I'm not mad, not in the slightest. Dick thought that maybe you thought I was joking or something."

"To be honest, Brucie, I thought that you were. Why would you want to..." He sighed. "Why on Earth would you want to marry me?"

He got out of his seat and kneeled in front of him, taking both of the Joker's scared hands into his own. "I love you, with all of my heart, do you understand that? You're my other half, love. You make me whole." His hands slid up thin arms, settling on pale cheeks before leaning up and kissing him. "I'd like nothing more than for everyone else to see that, too."

The Joker tilted his head, leaning into one of Bruce's palms. "I think we both know that we can't do that."

Bruce but the inside of his lip. Maybe he did know that, but it wasn't going to stop him from getting the marriage license. Wasn't going to stop him from making it official, that they were truly family. "Love..."

"I do want to be with you. Until the end of my days, Bruce."

Bruce didn't say anything, didn't want to scare him off, just wiped away tears that were starting to well up. _But please, say yes._

He leaned down, kissing Bruce. He stood up, wrapping his arms around the other. "A million times yes, Batsy," he whispered when they pulled apart. He rested his hand on one of Bruce's cheek, admiring his fiancé's features even though they were already burned into his memory.

_So beautiful._


End file.
